


Ice Cold Water

by LostAtSeaz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 5 Chapters Long, Fluff and Angst, Gon wants Ging dead, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Talking To Dead People, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Summary: It was cold, freezing cold.Mito had told him to wear layers, but he was stubborn and didn't put it on- This was all because he liked to move freely. He quickly regretted not listening to her.—What happens when you stumble upon a ghost that cant move on to the afterlife?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ice Cold Water

It was cold,  _ freezing _ cold.

Mito had told him to wear layers, but he was stubborn and didn't put it on- This was all because he liked to move freely. He quickly regretted not listening to her.

He hopes Abe didn’t see him leave the house without his jacket and scarf. Abe was kind and wise, but she always ratted others out.

  
  


He dragged his forest green boots through the snow, there was no going back now, he's so close to town, there would be no point in going back when he’s so close. He could always just buy a pair of pants and a jacket with his own money anyways.

Mito would probably give him an earful once he gets home, and he’ll probably get a cold too.

Gon felt bad for being a burden, Aunt Mito had other things to be doing right now and Gon was making her worry her head off. 

Why did she offer to take him in anyways. 

_ Argggh! I’m so stupid!  _ Gon tugged at his hair and shook his head. He let out a sigh, and fixed himself up quickly, he just needed to get this over with. 

Gon started running through the trail, maybe if he’d just hurry up he could arrive there before nighttime. If Aunt Mito doesn't come home before he does she doesn’t have to worry. 

Gon wondered if he was just like his dad, he didn’t want to be. He had this  _ stupid _ fucking hair that made him look like a porcupine— just like his father, he made decisions on a whim and was horribly  _ selfish _ . 

He wonders if his Mom is like Ging, or if she's like Mito. He wonders what she looks like— what she sounds like— if she's even alive— 

His breathing was getting faster, and sounded more like gasps than an actual breath. His chest felt tight— he couldn’t breathe. 

Why was he thinking so much about this— who cares if— who cares if he’s a burden, who cares if his Mom is dead— Ging obviously didn’t!—

He left them, and he never came back.

One moment he was standing up, the next he was on the ground, clutching at his shirt.

He needed to calm down, he needed to, he needed to go to town— wait, where was he anyway? Did he go off trail?

He couldn’t see clearly anymore, why'd he have to get all negative, he could be doing other things right now. 

Why'd he have to think about the man that abandoned him, didn’t want him, left him.

He wondered if he’d be abandoned again in the future.

Gon couldn’t hear the crunching of snow that was getting louder every second, and the sudden stop of noise.

“Hey, are you alright?” 

Icy Blue eyes stared down at him.

Two cold hands lifted his body.

Gon didn’t know who this person was, but the feeling of love surrounded him. Maybe he could just fall asleep here,  _ yeah that’d be good _ .

  
  


...

  
  


_ It’s still cold though. _


End file.
